Kevin's Hidden Talent
by wenjing10
Summary: Taken place after "Ben's Hidden Talent". After Ben's hidden talent was revealed, Gwen was hoping Kevin will show her his hidden talent.


**Taken place after "Ben's Hidden Talent". After Ben's hidden talent was revealed, Gwen was hoping Kevin will show her his hidden talent.**

**Please enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>After Ben's hidden talent was revealed, Ben was more famous than the last time.<p>

Gwen watched the video in Ben's fan site. Gwen closed her eyes, after a while, she opened her eyes. She smiled.

_It's so romantic that Ben played his song with the guitar for Julie. I wonder what is Kevin's hidden talent. Will he show me? Maybe I should tell him about this. _Gwen thought.

Gwen walked out from her house and went to Kevin's garage. He was repairing his car.

"Hey, Gwen.", Kevin replied when he saw Gwen.

"Hi. Uh...Kevin, I want to tell you something.", Gwen said.

"What?", Kevin asked.

"Uh...Kevin, do you have any hidden talent?", Gwen asked.

"What?", Kevin asked.

"If you have, you can show me. I am waiting.", Gwen said.

"OK.", Kevin replied.

"Good. See you later.", Gwen replied and went out from Kevin's garage.

_What was Gwen talking about? Hidden talent? What was that? Better ask Ben for this. _Kevin thought.

* * *

><p>Kevin was in Ben's house. He was asking Ben the things that Gwen said to him.<p>

"What? Gwen was telling you to show your hidden talent to her?", Ben asked. He was smiling.

"Yeah. What is a hidden talent?", Kevin asked.

"Uh...A hidden talent is like a talent that you never showed to everyone else before. Example, my hidden talent is playing guitar and writing songs.", Ben explained.

"Oh! I knew it! You wrote a song and played the song with the guitar for Julie, right?", Kevin asked. He smiled.

"Yeah. Of course.", Ben answered.

"Ben! You gotta help me! I don't have a hidden talent!", Kevin shouted.

"Who says that? You have many hidden talents. You can absorb any matter or powers, you can turn the shape and the size of your body parts after you absorb the matter. You know a lot of alien tech. You can read alien languages. You have a lot of it.", Ben said.

"That's not the point! Gwen had saw those, there must be something I haven't showed her.", Kevin said.

"Well, I can't help at all. You must find it yourself.", Ben said. He was helpless to find Kevin's hidden talent.

"Whatever.", Kevin replied.

"Well, I better finish this song. Julie and Jimmy will like it!", Ben said in excitement.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kevin was showing Gwen some of his talent. But Gwen was quite disappointed.<p>

"Kevin! Didn't you heard what I said? You must show your hidden talent to me. Those talents you showed to me were the same. I saw it.", Gwen said in a disappointment.

"I know, Gwen. Because...I DON'T HAVE A HIDDEN TALENT!", Kevin angrily shouted.

Gwen gasped. She sadly walked away.

Kevin thought for a while. _What had I done? _He thought.

He ran towards to Gwen and stopped her.

"Hey, that doesn't mean I don't have a hidden talent. I had a lot of talents. Like those ones I showed you and Ben along the adventures. There are hidden talents too.", Kevin said gently.

Gwen thought for a while. "You're right, Kevin. You do have many talents, even hidden talents too.", she said. Kevin smiled.

When they were about to kiss, suddenly a melodious song went into their ears.

They turned their heads and saw Ben, who was playing the guitar. He also sang the lyrics of his new song. His pretty girlfriend, Julie, and one of his fans, Jimmy Jones, followed him.

The song was melodious. Gwen and Kevin liked that song very much.

After a while, Ben finished the song.

"Wow! Great song, Ben!", Gwen said.

"Thanks.", Ben thanked his cousin.

"That song is going to be a hit, Mr. Tennyson!", Jimmy said.

"He's right, Ben", Kevin agreed. Ben smiled.

"It's great that Ben showed the world his hidden talent.", Julie said.

"Yeah. Even Kevin showed me his hidden talent too.", Gwen said.

"Really? What's it?", Ben asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just some shape changing and smashing stuff.", Kevin answered simply. Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, this story wasn't very good as the last story - "Ben's hidden talent" (What I thought so). Hope all of you enjoy this.<strong>


End file.
